


Cuddling; The Calm Before the Storm

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin enjoys cuddling with Michael and asks him if they could do it all day on their next day off. Michael realizes how nice it is when the day comes, considering Gavin is at his quietest when they’re together like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling; The Calm Before the Storm

One of the things that Gavin enjoyed about Michael was how nice he is to cuddle with in bed.

Gavin couldn’t explain it well himself—but the way that Michael would reach over and pull Gavin closer into him, keeping him warm when it was so cold outside, and just lay there like that. Sometimes, Michael would whisper into his ear very sweet things—things that were very un-Michael-like. And just thinking about it, it would rile Gavin up.

Most of the time, he didn’t even care about having sex—in those moments, sex was the last thing on his mind. While he  _did_ enjoy his fair share of sex (who doesn’t?), it was those small moments that made him excited and more satisfied than sex could ever give him.

“Michael?” Gavin’s voice was muffled because his face was against Michael’s chest.

Michael looked down at Gavin as best as he could. “Yeah?”

Gavin gave a small smile and tightened his own grip around Michael. “You know, I wish we could do this everyday for the rest of our lives.”

“Yeah?” Michael repeated, slightly amused. “That sounds like a fucking great idea. I’m up for it.” Michael decided that he wouldn’t be a sarcastic ass this time around—considering the fact that Gavin seemed to be real serious about it. Michael gave a small chuckle and patted Gavin’s back.

“Could we do that one day, when we have a day off?” Gavin asked, nearly sounding like a child begging for something.

“ _All_ day?” Michael inquired, sounding unsure. Gavin looked up and smiled. Michael bit his lip and gave a small nod. “…Sure. Why the fuck not.” Michael shrugged. “It’ll be a great day to relax, so I suppose we could do that.”

Gavin squeaked—going back to his usual, obnoxious self. He kicked his feet in excitement and giggled. Michael rolled his eyes and rested his head on the side of Gavin’s head. “You’re fuckin’ weird.”

Gavin shrugged. “Well, you’re dating this weirdo so deal with it, you little nob.” Gavin nuzzled his head into Michael’s shoulder and gave a small sigh.

Michael gasped. “I’m  _insulted_!” Michael exclaimed, obviously lying. To make it even more dramatic—he placed his hand on his chest—what he could place there, anyway. “You’re mean.”

“Pft,” Gavin scoffed, realizing how ironic that statement was. “Okay.”

So, on their next day off (which happened to be two days later), they didn’t bother getting out of bed all morning.

“Can we just stay like this a little longer?” Gavin asked.

“If you want us to starve, then all right.” Michael replied, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach. “Can’t we just eat and then lay back down or something?” Michael tried to bargain with Gavin, hoping that Gavin would let Michael go and cook brunch for them. Gavin huffed and pursed his lips, moving out of Michael’s embrace so he could get up. Michael smiled. “Was that so hard? It won’t take too fucking long, jeez.”

Gavin imitated Michael’s rambling and crossed his arms, pouting. “Fine. Go make food.”

“You can’t tell me that you weren’t hungry.”

“…” Gavin hesitated to answer, because he really was hungry—in fact, he was almost willing to keep silent for as long as possible before Michael would get up to make something to eat so they could stay there longer.

“I knew it.” Michael sighed, hopping off of the bed. “I’ll make eggs. You want bacon?”

Gavin nodded, getting out of the bed as well. “I’ll keep you company while you cook.”

“Great.” Michael put his thumb out to give Gavin a thumb’s up. “You can make the coffee while I cook.”

Gavin groaned, throwing his head back to show how displeased he was as he let out a guttural groan. “But Michael—” He whined.

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m dating a fuckin’ child, Gavin.” Michael sighed, walking out of their bedroom. “I think that’s a sign that you should probably shut the fuck up and do what you’re told.”

“Okay,  _Mom_.” Gavin chuckled, following close behind Michael. “I’ll go make coffee,  _Mom._ ”

Michael stopped walking, and before Gavin even realized it, he bumped into Michael. He gave a small gasp and a groan as he flew backwards a bit, his face full of confusion. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because you wouldn’t shut up, you little shit.” Michael continued walking into the kitchen and pulled out a pan, setting it on the stove.

Gavin whined, walking over to the coffee pot to put a coffee filter in. “How rude.”

“I could say the same.”

Even though the two were, obviously, a loving couple—they also fought everyday. Playfully or seriously—they fought, but it only proved how deep their relationship was, despite that they would threaten and insult each other in the process. “Tough love”, as they say, and their relationship really wasn’t completely full of puppies and rainbows.

So after a small talk at the table about work, they finished up what was left of their coffee and traveled back to the room, immediately hopping into the bed to cuddle again. Eventually, Michael didn’t mind it too much and he learned to get over it, considering Gavin wasn’t going to let up at any point.

It wasn’t too bad, laying there. It gave him time to be away from anything that is technology or stressful, so he was able to fully relax and spend his time wisely, albeit it unproductively.

Michael didn’t care.

He smiled and gave a little sigh, resting against Gavin again, their warmth keeping him warm. Gavin looked up, a confused look on his face.

“What? You’re bloody happy now? That didn’t take much.” Gavin shrugged.

“I don’t have to hear your whining now, that’s why.” Michael smirked, poking fun at Gavin. “It’s fucking amazing to hear you not speak a word. Now if you did that every day…”

Gavin brought a hand up and lightly smacked Michael’s arm, chuckling. “Okay, I get it! You’re a pleb. Shut your stupid mouth.”

Michael shrugged. “Fine.”

They lay in silence again. Michael shut his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the seemingly calm environment, now.

He’s going to miss this when he goes into work because he knows that Gavin will be as obnoxious as ever.

He’s going to enjoy this as much as possible before he has to go back to  _that_.


End file.
